1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weeding tools, and, more particularly, to an aquatic weeder for cutting and pulling weed growth from the underwater soil surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of weeding tools and various weed cutting instruments have been in use throughout the years. However, the vast majority of hand-operated weed cutting tools and instruments have been designed to remove weeds from a dry land environment. Thus, many of these hand-operated weed cutting tools are in the form of sickles and the like designed to be swung from side to side in front of the operator in an arc to affect the cutting of the weeds. While very effective in removal of weeds in these applications, these implements are ineffective for use in removing aquatic weed growth. Although excessive underwater weed growth has been a constant problem to lakefront owners, aside from heavy duty and complex dredging types of equipment or the use of heavy chains strung between a pair of boats and the like, there has not been provided heretofore a simple and effective hand-operated aquatic weeder which can be conveniently used by a single operator to remove the unwanted weeds below the water surface.